Dark Magician
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: A new kid at Domino High. She's rude, she's mean, she doesn't like anyone at all. She sticks to herself. But when the people she threatens start getting hurt, how much does she have to do with it? *Complete* R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: *Whines* I don't wanna put one up! I wanna own Yugi! And Yami too! And Joey, and Tristan, and Seto Kaiba, and Bakura!! But dreams don't count.* Sniff*  
  
So I'm going again. I don't care if you don't like me. But I didn't like the way the story went. I was trying something, but I think I'll take it another way. I'll keep on going until someone likes it. I don't know about dueling.  
  
1. Cause I don't pay attention during Yugioh  
  
2. Cause I'm too lazy to look up all the rules on the Internet.  
  
3. Cause I don't really care  
  
So there you have it. And yes, I know you can't have a tie. I'm just too lazy to think of anything better. But if you'd like to tell me, and if I'll take the time to pay you attention, you can tell me how to do all the technical stuff. But I'm just going around battles and making stuff up. And in case you didn't catch it, flames won't be paid attention to, so if you write'em your wasting your own time.  
  
One more thing, yes I'm keeping Jesse-James Piston. And if you don't like her, well that's more your problem than mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well, well, well, looks like this cowgirl resides at Domino High from now on."  
  
A new student at Domino High School. Terribly out of place and totally liking it. A Texan native in Japan. She knew basic Japanese, but still had her accent. She wasn't hard to pick out. A red dress, brown cowboy boots, a brown cowboy hat and two tattoos on her arms was her appearance. Her dark- skin was a nice contrast on her dress and her black hair free flowing around her back. Her eyes weren't visible because of her hat either. She paid no one any attention in the halls.  
  
" No use meeting anyone. Ah don' need ta know them. They need ta know me." She said walking down the small school.  
  
But everything was bound to be small to her. She wasn't too crazy about being the new student at a new school in a new country and on the other side of the world. She stood in front of the class with her dusty brown leather book bag held on her shoulder with one hand and the other hand on her hip.  
  
" Ma name's Jesse-James Piston and ya don' wont ta know me." She said with her purple/green eyes glaring.  
  
She took a seat next to Tea.  
  
" Hi." She said.  
  
" Shut up." She answered.  
  
Tea looked shocked.  
  
" Sor-ry." She said.  
  
She pulled out the book that they were reading and put a bull-riding magazine inside it. She didn't pay attention to anything during the class. She didn't acknowledge anyone.  
  
" Jesse-James?"  
  
She looked up at the teacher.  
  
" What?" She asked.  
  
" Would you like to tell us how the government should work?" She asked.  
  
She put her book down and propped her feet up on the windowsill to her left.  
  
" Ah think that one person should be in charge of everything. Defenses, taxes, the big bomb, all tha countries. Ah think everyone should bow down ta them and anyone that doesn't should be executed. Ah believe they should crush their enemies and the people should fear and respect them." She said like she believed it.  
  
The teacher entertained her suggestion by saying how it would fall.  
  
" The people would rise up against you. You would be removed from power." She said.  
  
" Not if ya beat them down." She said.  
  
" It would take a great army to do so. Besides it just isn't right. There's no good way for that to happen. You couldn't control everything. It's immoral." She said.  
  
She rolled her eyes. Yugi thought he heard her say something like:  
  
" Ah could. Ah can get the army. Ah'd crush you for saying that."  
  
He watched her for a minute after she sat down. She was thumbing through a deck, but the back was black. A gold symbol was in the middle. Then she caught him staring and gave him a nasty glare and put the cards up.  
  
"* Perhaps it's just first day jitters. I guess I would be a little uncomfortable too. Since she's a duelist so maybe I should challenge her to a battle.*" He thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the bell rang, Domino High let out. The new kid, Jesse-James Piston, walked out alone without acknowledging any of the people that tried to talk to her.  
  
" Hi Jesse!"  
  
" Beat it."  
  
" Hey new-kid!"  
  
" Bite me."  
  
" Hey! Jesse! You want to hang with us?"  
  
" Ah'd rather have my skin peeled off and roll around in salt than hang out with you losers."  
  
She pushed everyone away and insulted everyone else. Joey and Tea already didn't like her. Tristan hadn't met her, and Yugi still thought she was okay.  
  
" She's a jerk." Joey said.  
  
" She's just new. How would you act if you were the only Japanese guy in an American school?" Yugi said.  
  
" Well, I guess I see your point, but she doesn't have to be so rude." Tea said.  
  
" It's just her first day. I say we give her a chance." Tristan said.  
  
" Well, well, well, here comes the Ice Queen now." Joey said.  
  
Jesse-James was stalking towards them. She stalked right through their group, pushing Yugi down and shoving Joey with a quick:  
  
" Outta ma way Blondie."  
  
Yugi got up and went after her.  
  
" Hey! Jesse, wait up!" He said.  
  
" What do you wont?" She asked.  
  
" I saw your cards earlier, are you a duelist?" He asked.  
  
" You could say that, why?" She asked.  
  
" I was wondering if you'd like to have a card battle with me." He said.  
  
" Card battle? You wont ta card battle with me? Well, see, that's not gonna work, because, Ah fight in a diff'rent league than you. Ah've gone beyond card battles. Good riddance ta the trivial things." She said.  
  
" I suppose someone with world domination on their mind wouldn't think of fun!" Tea said.  
  
Jesse turned.  
  
" If Ah did dominate the world, that little remark would have gotten you public execution!" She said.  
  
" You really believe that don't you?" She asked.  
  
" Not a matter of what Ah believe. Merely of what will happen." She said.  
  
She threw her hair in Tea's face and walked away.  
  
" Still think she's such a princess Yugi?" Joey asked.  
  
" I still think she's a nice person, she's just nervous about being here." He said.  
  
" Oh, Yugi. What will we do with you?" Tea asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, in an apartment in the 'ghettos' of the city, sat the cowgirl Jesse-James. She sat in his room on the floor. The apartment room had no bed or dresser or anything a girl would have in her room.  
  
Instead she sat in the middle of her floor with the lights out. She sat Indian style with her hands in chanting form on her knees. Candles all over the place lit her room. She was on a single rug with her black deck in front of her. Her eyes were closed.  
  
When she finally opened them, her eyes had whited over and a single card lifted up in front of her face. She said something intelligible and the card glowed white. The glow burst into the room and sent darkness to the corners. The light produced a column and the column of light took form.  
  
Jesse smiled.  
  
" Welcome Dark Magician." She said.  
  
The purple-clad magician kneeled before her; showing complete allegiance and loyalty.  
  
" Your wish is my command." 


	2. Celtic Pride

Jesse-James smiled at the Magician in front of her. He had been still awaiting her command for 5 minutes. He was actually under her control.  
  
" This is almost too perfect." She said.  
  
She stood up.  
  
" Alright ma magician. Ah command you ta.....Take out ma gov'ment teacher, Mrs. Tsukiono. Kill no one else. But make sure you git her. Do whatever it takes understand?" She asked.  
  
" Understood. Is that all?" He asked looking up.  
  
" Uh, well, Ah don' know what else Ah wont. Um.....Make sure ta not let anyone git in the way. Execute anyone that may stand in your path." She said.  
  
" I understand." He said.  
  
He waved his staff and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dark Magician reappeared in another apartment. His purple armor clanking as he walked. He heard movement in the kitchen and proceeded that way.  
  
" Charlie? Is that you?" Mrs. Tsukiono asked.  
  
He walked into the kitchen.  
  
" Who are you?" She asked.  
  
He did not reply as he chanted something and pointed his staff at her. She grabbed her chest and fell to the floor; stone cold.  
  
A man came running in. He guessed he was Charlie. He saw the woman and tried to attack the Dark Magician. He stopped the chair that was flying at him and his eyes glowed white.  
  
The chair burst into a million spliters. They then turned on the man and impailed him. He too fell to the ground dead.  
  
The Dark Magician looked around for anyone else. Seeing no other threats, he disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" This morning Mrs. Yuri Tsukiono and her husband was found dead from cardiac arrest and impailed by wood. Police are undergoing an investigation on wether it was a homocide. Mrs. Tsukiono was 24 and her husband was 25." The TV reported said the next morning.  
  
Yugi sat in shock at the breakfast table. He couldn't believe someone would want to kill Mrs. Tsukiono. Then he remembered Jesse-James words.  
  
" .........Ah'd crush you for saying that......."  
  
He suddenly had a sick feeling in his stomach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jesse-James sat in the desk next to Tea again. She had a big grin on her face the whole class. She didn't pay any attention to the substitute. She just put her feet up on the windowsill next to her and put her cowboy hat over her eyes.  
  
" When you lie next ta me..." She sang to herself.  
  
Yugi saw Tea wasn't taking her reaction to Mrs. Tsukiono's death very well.  
  
" Aren't you the least bit concerned that someone killed our teacher?!" She finally asked.  
  
" Not in tha least." She replied from under her hat.  
  
That was all Tea could stand. She threw a punch at Jesse. She caught it without removing her hat from her eyes.  
  
" Ah wouldn't get on ma bad side if Ah were you brunette." She said.  
  
Tea tried to pull her fist back. But Jesse wouldn't let go. Tea pulled hard, then when Jesse did let go, she went flying into the desk behind her.  
  
" Ow!" She cried.  
  
Yugi looked to Jesse. She was chuckling.  
  
" Don't mess with this Bullgod sweetie." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi didn't see Jesse again until he heard of a fight in the hallway.  
  
" So you're the new kid that thinks their the queeen of the world."  
  
" Not yet, but Ah will be."  
  
" Well, here's my offering! A knuckle sandwitch!"  
  
He heard a punch being thrown and recieved. When he came around the corner, Anibo was leaving and Jesse was laying on the floor with her mouth bleeding and her cheek was swelling.  
  
" Jesse! Are you okay?" He asked going over to her.  
  
" Get away from me!" She yelled.  
  
" But your face." He said.  
  
" What do you care THUMBbilina?" She snapped.  
  
" You're hurt. I care about anybody that's hurt." He said.  
  
" What do you get out of it?! Ah won't thank you and Ah certainly won't pay you!" She said.  
  
" I don't want you too. That's totally up to you." He said.  
  
" Ah don't want you ta help me!!!" She yelled.  
  
She pushed him away and stumbled to her locker. She bumped into a white- haired boy.  
  
" Stupid fool. Get the heck outta ma way!" She said shoving him.  
  
He growled and shoved her into a locker.  
  
" Ah wouldn't push me any farther than Ah have been already!" She said.  
  
He didn't let her go. She kneed him hard in the gut and spit on him.  
  
" Stay outta ma way!!" She yelled.  
  
She limped home. Yugi went over to the white-haired boy.  
  
" Are you alright Bakura?" He asked.  
  
" Little wench. Who does she think she is?" He asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jesse-James limped into her apartment room.  
  
" Aragh!!!" She yelled throwing her backpack.  
  
It hit the wall on the other side. Her Dark Magician was sitting on the floor in the same position she had been in the night before.  
  
" Is something wrong?" He asked.  
  
She growled.  
  
" Look at me!" She yelled.  
  
" What happened?" He asked.  
  
" What happened? What happened?!! Ah got the crap kicked outta me that's what happened! But no worries. Because you're going ta kill Anibo. But you'll need someone else. Ah want him ta suffer." She said.  
  
He got up from his position on the floor while she summoned another card. The Celtic Guardian appeared before her. He kneeled in front of her in the same manner the Dark Magician had.  
  
" Go and destory tha one called Anibo. I want him to pay for what he did to me understand?!" She said.  
  
" Your wish is my command." 


	3. No Friends

Jesse was trying to think of something she could have her monsters do to Anibo. Simply killing him was too easy.  
  
" Dark Magician." She said still thinking.  
  
" Yes?" He said.  
  
" How long can a human last without water?" She asked.  
  
" Few days." He said.  
  
" Hmmm….Ah know. You two kidnap Anibo and leave him ta tha Sahara Desert. This is where you git ta have your fun ma knight." She said.  
  
The Celtic Knight grinned.  
  
" You git ta play with him. Don't kill yet. Just wear'im down. And you Dark Magician, you give tha illusion that there's an oasis nearby, but keep moving it away. When you grow tired of his voice, leave'im to the condors." She said.  
  
" Is that all?" Celtic Knight asked.  
  
" No. If he has a deck, bring it ta me." She said.  
  
" Understood." Both said.  
  
They disappeared to go do as she said. Jesse started laughing and fell on her rug.  
  
" Ma mother was right. Having this much power is too dangerous. Too bad she had that 'accident'. She would have been proud ta see her daughter take over the world." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi sat on the floor across from Yami. They were having a friendly duel. But Yugi wasn't really paying attention.  
  
" Your move." Yami said.  
  
Yugi didn't answer.  
  
" Oi!" Yami said chunking a pillow at him.  
  
" Huh?" Yugi said.  
  
" You alive in there?" He asked.  
  
" I was just thinking." He said.  
  
" About what?" He asked.  
  
Yugi laid his card on the field.  
  
" There's a new kid. She has an accent and she's really strange." He said.  
  
" Girls are strange." Yami said.  
  
" This one is the strangest. She's from America. Her name's Jesse-James Piston." He said.  
  
" What does she sound like?" He asked.  
  
" Like Garth Brookes." He said.  
  
" What makes her strange?" He asked finally putting a card down.  
  
" She's mean." He said.  
  
" She could be nervous." He said.  
  
" That's what I thought." He said.  
  
" Why don't you invite her over to play a game?" He suggested.  
  
" That's the other thing. She said she was out of my league. She called dueling trivial." He said putting down another card.  
  
" Maybe she'd like to watch one of us duel." He said.  
  
" If you think I should." Yugi said.  
  
" By the way, you lose." Yami said.  
  
" What?!!" He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
" No…No…No…It ain't here!!"  
  
Jesse-James threw the deck down. Her monsters had returned.  
  
" What are you looking for?" Celtic Knight asked.  
  
" Dragon. Blue Eyes White Dragon." She said.  
  
" But there's only 4 of those." He said.  
  
" Ah know. That means we're gonna be pretty busy looking for them. And we'll need help. Hmm. Who should Ah use?" She asked.  
  
She sat on the floor and spread her deck out in front of her. She thought for a while.  
  
" Ah thank the Black Luster Soldier and the Magician of Black Chaos will be good editions." She said.  
  
" Whatever you say." Dark Magician said.  
  
Jesse put her cards out in front of her. The Dark Magician lit all the candles with a wave of his staff. The Celtic Knight stood against the door.  
  
Jesse summoned the two cards of choice. They kneeled before her. Jesse was really starting to like that part.  
  
" Okay you two, you're gonna help me on a little scavenger hunt. Dark Magician, you and tha Soldier will go search this whole block. Celtic Knight, you and tha other Magician will search tha lockers at school. You can start….Time is it?" She asked.  
  
" By your timetables, 10:00." Dark Magician said.  
  
" You can start tomorrow after dark. But right now, Ah'm going to sleep." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi decided to take Yami's advice and invite Jesse over to his Grandfather's shop. He made up his mind in government class. He followed the Texan out of the classroom.  
  
" Jesse!" He said.  
  
" What?" She asked.  
  
" Would you like to come to my Grandfather's card shop after school?" He asked.  
  
She tried to contain her laughter.  
  
" Yugi, are you askin' me out?" She asked.  
  
Yugi blushed bright red.  
  
" Uh, I don't think so." He said.  
  
" Good, cause don't think for a second Ah would ever go out with you or anyone else in this school." She said.  
  
" My friends and I are going to duel and I thought you might like to watch." He said.  
  
" ……Why are you trying so hard ta be my friend?" She asked.  
  
" If I were the only American in a Japanese school, I'd want a friend." He said.  
  
" That's tha difference between you and me Yugi. Ah've never had a friend and never needed one. You don't have friends out there in the real world. It's against you. Everyone is. If you can't make it alone, you can't make it. There's no one ta help you out there. It's either them or you. Ah learned that the hard way. You should too." She said.  
  
Jesse-James stalked down the hallway. Again she bumped into the white- haired boy.  
  
" Sorry." He said.  
  
" Yes you are." She said.  
  
" I'm Ryou Bakura." He said.  
  
" Ah don't need ta know you. You need ta know me. And you will. Stay outta ma way. " She warned pushing him down.  
  
Bakura fell into a locker.  
  
" Nice ta meet you, BAKAra." She said. 


	4. Lone Cowgirl

Bakura returned home that day with the bruises apparent from Jesse-James. She was strong for a girl. His Yami wasn't going to like this at all. He could tell as soon as he walked in the door, he wasn't in a good mood.  
  
" Took you long enough to get her..." He trailed as soon as he saw him.  
  
Bakura knew it was coming.  
  
" What happened?" Yami Bakura asked in confusuion and anger.  
  
" I ran into this girl and she shoved me in a lock-"  
  
" A girl did this to you?! You pansy!!" He yelled backhanding him.  
  
His face turned with the force.  
  
" Who is she?" He asked.  
  
" I don't know." He said.  
  
He hit him again.  
  
" You stay put you wuss. I'm going in your place tomorrow. You try to run and I'll really hurt you this time." He warned.  
  
Bakura simply nodded as tears weild up in his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Kuso....Kuso....Kuso....Nothing!!!" Jesse yelled.  
  
She had alot of decks in her room. She had gone through all of them and found nothing. Her monsters were standing behind her watching her.  
  
" Not a single blue eyes!! Chikushoo!!" She yelled.  
  
" Maybe you should try another card?" Celtic Knight suggested.  
  
" Maybe you should be fixed!" She yelled.  
  
They all jumped at the word.  
  
" Ah want those Blue eyes white dragons!! You go looking and bring me those cards! Smash anyone that gets in your way!" She yelled.  
  
" Understood." They said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jesse-James was in the worst mood. She swore in her mind if anyone got in her way, they'd never be seen again. She was picking them off in her mind. She was going to her locker to get some books when she was slammed into it from behind.  
  
" What tha-" She started," Bakura you egg-stealin' sidewinder!!"  
  
" Shut up!" He said backhanding her.  
  
Jesse turned with the force of his hit.  
  
" You think you can just hit me and get away with it? You're going to pay for what you did to me!" He said.  
  
Yami Bakura hit her in the back of the head with a Biology book. [Them things is heavy as a horse!] He lifted her up in his arms and left the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Jesse-James woke up, she couldn't tell where she was. She felt someone heavy on her and she was sore all over. She could feel warm breathe on her neck and see white hair falling over her shoulder. Her wrists were being held to a headboard. Then she realized what was happening.  
  
She felt tears start to fall from her eyes. But she willed them away; refusing to give him to satisfaction. She simply lie still and waited for it to be over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as she felt the heavy body leave her, Jesse opened her eyes. She could feel her torn clothes and her body was sore. She only took one look at herself before becoming insane with anger. If you looked at her face, you could swear her eyes were red.  
  
" Ah'll kill him." She swore.  
  
She could hear a person, or persons, in from what sounded like the downstairs.  
  
" How could you do that?!"  
  
" Simple, I knocked her out, brought her here and-"  
  
" Don't say it!!"  
  
" She deserved it. She called me a egg-stealing sidewinder."  
  
" Bakura." She whispered to herself.  
  
She cursed and looked for something she could use to escape with. She was going to utilize whatever she could that she found. Instead of a weapon, she found a window and fire escape.  
  
" So revenge will have ta wait. But it won't wait long." She promised.  
  
Jesse limped over to the window and escaped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Downstairs, Yami Bakura and Bakura were still going at it. Bakura couldn't believe his half had kidnapped and violated a girl. Yami Bakura was laid out on the couch watching TV while Bakura went on.  
  
" You can't do that." He said.  
  
" Why?" He asked changing channels.  
  
" You just can't! It's wrong!" He said.  
  
" Ah bite me! Just be happy I didn't kill her." He said.  
  
" Then why is she so quiet?" He asked.  
  
Yami Bakura turned off the TV and listened.  
  
Nothing.  
  
So he went up there. Bakura followed up after him. Yami Bakura threw open the door and walked in. He walked around the room looking around. He looked in the closet and under the bed. He even looked in the bathroom.  
  
" Uragh!!" He roared throwing a chair.  
  
" She's not here!" He yelled.  
  
Then they noticed the flapping curtains by the window.  
  
" That wasn't open before." Bakura said.  
  
" You idiot. She escaped through the window! Kuso!" Yami Bakura said.  
  
He climbed out on the fire escape.  
  
" Where are you going?" Bakura asked.  
  
" After her. She was hott." He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jesse stumbled down the street. She didn't get far. She couldn't see Yami Bakura yet.  
  
" Ah have got ta get away from'ere." She said.  
  
She staggered towards her apartment. She was only a block or so away. If she weren't so sore she'd be there by now.  
  
She made her way to an alley to rest for a minute.  
  
" Jesse…!!"  
  
She gasped.  
  
" Bakura." She said.  
  
She peeked around the corner. She could see him looking for her. Then they locked eyes. And she thought she saw the glint of metal in his hand.  
  
" Chikushoo. Time ta go!" She said.  
  
With the rush of adrenaline in her veins, Jesse bolted away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ahah!!" Yami Bakura said.  
  
He went in hot pursuit. He was going to catch her.  
  
" Run all you want my pretty, you won't get away." He thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ah don't think Ah've ever run so fast in ma life."  
  
Jesse ran as fast as she could command her legs. She needed to get to someplace safe.  
  
" Ow!!"  
  
" Hey!!"  
  
A flash of red, yellow and black, Jesse was on the ground.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" Yugi?!!" She cried.  
  
" Cowgirl? Where are you?" Some one said in singsong.  
  
Jesse cried out in surprise. She scrambled and tried to run. But her rush was over. She couldn't run, only stumble.  
  
" Are you okay?" She heard Yugi say.  
  
Only this Yugi was different. His voice was deeper.  
  
" Get away from me! I have to get outta here!" She yelled pushing him back.  
  
Jesse pushed him away and went down the alley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura ran down the street. He wasn't about to let his new favorite toy get away from him. He smirked at the memory of the unruly Texan.  
  
" I'm going to get my Belle back." He said.  
  
He didn't care what he other side said. He could do whatever he wanted. And he would do just that as soon as he caught her.  
  
" We'll have fun again soon my stallion." He thought to himself.  
  
Then he turned the corner and skidded to a stop.  
  
" Yugioh!!" He said.  
  
" You!!" He said.  
  
" Uh, I wish I could stay and talk, but I gotta go, bye!!" He said backing away.  
  
Yami Bakura ran off; in no hurry to get into it with Yami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami or Yugioh (Whichever you like) watched Yami Bakura go off. Then he remembered the girl that ran into him.  
  
" You can come out now!" He called.  
  
She looked up from behind a dumpster.  
  
" Is Bakura gone?" She asked.  
  
" That wasn't Bakura,"  
  
" Just answer the question!" She snapped.  
  
Yugioh look taken aback.  
  
" Uh, yes." He said.  
  
" Good. I'm getting out of here." She said looking around for sure.  
  
Yugioh eyed her bleeding. He didn't know much about this world, but he did know that blood was not a good sign.  
  
" You should get help for that." He said.  
  
" Why does everybody keep trying to help me?!! I don't need any help!!" She said.  
  
Yugioh made move to try and help. But Jesse grabbed broken glass and put it to her throat.  
  
" Back up!! Back up!! I'll do it if you come any closer!" She said.  
  
Yugioh stopped.  
  
" Don't move. Don't follow me. In fact, forget you saw me!" She said.  
  
She took one last look around and ran off. Yuigoh was left alone.  
  
" What a strange girl." He said. 


	5. Revenge

Jesse-James kicked open the door to her apartment. She slammed it shut and rested against it. Her monsters looked up at her. The Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician helped her over to the window seat. The Black Luster Soldier stood guard at the door. The Magician of Black Chaos started healing the small cuts and abrasions she had.  
  
" What happened?" The Celtic Guardian asked.  
  
" Nothing that can't be fixed. Dark Magician, Soldier, you're going after Bakura. You git him and bring him here. Don't kill'im yet. Ah'll make him pay fo what he did ta me." She said.  
  
" What about us?" The Magician of Black Chaos asked.  
  
" You continue ta look fo the Blue Eyes White Dragon." She said.  
  
They all saluted and disappeared.  
  
" Chikushoo Bakura. Ah'll make you sorry you eva saw me." She vowed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" And then she just ran off."  
  
Yugioh had just finished explaining how he got some blood on his clothes.  
  
" That sounds like Jesse. I hope she's okay." Yugi said.  
  
" I say we go check." Tristan said.  
  
" She seemed pretty dead-set against help Tristan. I don't think she wants us to help her." Yugi said.  
  
" But she could be bleeding to death by now. Do you want to find out Jesse bleed to death because she was alone and had no help?" Joey asked.  
  
" No, but she may not be in any danger at all." He said.  
  
" I still think she's too stubborn to know what's good for her. She's still new here. She may not know where the hospital is or even how to ask for it." Tea said.  
  
" That's true." Yugi said.  
  
" What do you think Yugioh?" Tristan asked.  
  
" I'm not going anywhere near her. She said she would kill herself if I did." He said putting his hands up.  
  
" So are we going to go help her?" Joey asked.  
  
" We have to know where she lives first." Tea said.  
  
Joey and Tristan fell down.  
  
" Good idea." Joey said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura watched his Yami come up the stairs.  
  
" She got away." He said tossing his knife into the wall on the opposite side.  
  
" Good." Bakura said sighing in relief.  
  
" It's okay. I'll just find her again later." He said plopping on the couch.  
  
Before he could get comfortable, a bright flash of white light blinded both of them. Both Bakuras shielded their eyes. When the light died down, they lowered their arms so they could see.  
  
" Kami-sama!!" Bakura said.  
  
The Dark Magician, Magician of Black Chaos, Celtic Guardian and Black Luster Soldier stood before them all giving them hard glares.  
  
" What the f-"  
  
Before Yami Bakura could finish, he was slammed into the wall. He couldn't move very much. He clawed at the gloved hand of the Celtic Guardian. His grip only tightened. The Guardian pulled his large sword and pressed it to his throat. Yami Bakura wouldn't move at all.  
  
Bakura couldn't get his voice to work. He hid in the stairway and watched from there.  
  
" Why can't I just kill him now?" The Guardian asked.  
  
" Because she asked for him alive. Besides, I'd like to see how many torture spells I'd have to cast until his body flies apart from the pain." The Dark Magician said.  
  
Yami Bakura let out a small whimper.  
  
" Why should you have all the fun?! I wanna cut him open too!" He whined.  
  
" Fine, you can play with him first." The Black Magician said.  
  
The Celtic Guardian smiled broadly. Then he turned to Yami Bakura.  
  
" That means big trouble to you." He said.  
  
Yami Bakura screamed and struggled. But he could not get free from the stronger monster. He was thrown to the floor and dragged by his collar over to the rest of the monsters.  
  
" Let's get back home." The Luster Soldier said.  
  
" You've just begun the worst day in your life." The Dark Magician said before he willed them all away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura stood in the stairwell completely still. He didn't dare to move. He couldn't believe that the monsters that he and others had dueled with had kidnapped his Yami. He had seen the fear in his Yami's eyes when the sword was pressed to his throat. He could hear the seriousness in their tone when they said what they were going to him.  
  
" I've got to go find Yugi." He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So she's not listed?"  
  
Yugi and his friends had been looking for Jesse-James' home for about two hours now. They couldn't find her in the phone book and the school was their last chance.  
  
" Well, we'll just have to ask the school." Yugi said.  
  
They visited their school and managed to get to the files. They could not find anything. There was a name on her file, but everything else was blank. The entire file had nothing on it. There was nothing on the paper but her name.  
  
" That can't be right. She has to have a file." Tristan said.  
  
" Apparently she doesn't. It's like it was wiped clean." Tea said.  
  
" This is impossible. Even I have a record. It's not the best record in the school, but it's a record." Joey said.  
  
" There's nothing here. Like she doesn't exist. What do we do now?" Yugi asked.  
  
" I don't know-"  
  
" YUGI!!!!!!"  
  
They all turned around. Bakura was running towards them.  
  
" Bakura?! What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said.  
  
" Celtic Guardian…. my yami….Biiiiiiiiggggg sword….torture….POOF!!" He said showing them with their hands.  
  
" Slow down Bakura. Now start from the beginning." Tea said.  
  
Bakura slowly explained the events that had happened that day. Yugi and his friends listened to the details and surprises in Bakura's explanation.  
  
" Then they were gone." He said.  
  
" Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Joey asked.  
  
" No. I saw it. I was there!" He said.  
  
" Calm down. I believe you." Yugi said.  
  
" You do?" His friends said.  
  
" Haven't you guys noticed? All the people that have been killed in the past few days had done something to Jesse. Our teacher had teased her, Anibo beat her up and Yami Bakura raped her." He said.  
  
" I never noticed that before. But how do you explain the monsters?" Joey asked.  
  
" I don't know. Maybe its time we go visit Jesse?" Tristan said.  
  
" I agree." Bakura said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami Bakura couldn't believe what was happening. He was sitting on his couch. Then out of nowhere, monsters came and kidnapped him. Now here he was in the basement of some apartment with the monsters and Jesse-James Piston.  
  
" Hello Bakura. Remember me?" She said holding his face in her hand.  
  
" How could I forget? Worst I ever had." He said.  
  
She snapped her fingers. The Celtic Guardian backhanded him. Yami Bakura was sure he lost a tooth that time.  
  
" I suggest you don't speak anymore. My monsters are very anxious to hurt you." She said.  
  
He looked behind her to see them getting ready. He knew he was in trouble.  
  
" * Well, stupid, you've certainly done it now.*" He thought to himself.  
  
" Celtic Guardian?" Jesse called.  
  
He looked up.  
  
" You may play with your prisoner now." She said going up the stairs.  
  
He smiled and walked up to Yami Bakura.  
  
" Oh,one more thing?" She said stopping.  
  
" Yes ma'am?" He said.  
  
" Try to keep his screams down. Give him a shoe to bite on or something. Okay?" She asked.  
  
" Understood." They all said.  
  
Yami Bakura wished he could be anywhere but there. Even the graveyard. But he didn't want to be there. All the monsters grinned at him.  
  
" Time to beg for it boy." The Luster Soldier said.  
  
" Oh boy…." He muttered. 


	6. BEUD

There you go. Nice long chapter. Enjoy  
  
  
  
Jesse-James sat in her room on the floor with a paper and pencil. She was drawing 5 cards and arrows. She was humming too. Her monsters were handling her prisoner. She was wearing a red skirt and a black shirt that had bull- rider on it and she wore black boots that went up to her knees. The skirt had a split and the boots were about an inch high. She had taken like, 5 showers before she changed.  
  
" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She smiled at the scream from the basement.  
  
" Good thing Ah got rid of tha other tenants. They wouldn't like tha screaming." She said.  
  
She went back to her paper.  
  
" Let's see. Ah'll need three Blues Eyes White Dragon and a Polymerize card. Ah'll be invincible. No one could stop me. Hmph. After ma monsters get bored, Ah suppose they should get back ta searching. Ah got alot of people ta conquer." She said.  
  
As she was thinking of what she would conquer next, there was a knock at the door.  
  
" What now? Ah know they're not done." She muttered getting up to answer it.  
  
When she opened the door, she found Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey and Bakura.  
  
" What do you wont?" She asked.  
  
" Are you alright?" Yugi asked.  
  
Jesse hid her arm behind her back. She didn't have all her wounds healed, but she had all the major ones dealt with. She was glad she already combed her bangs over her forehead.  
  
" Fine. Goodbye." She said closing the door.  
  
" Hold on!" Joey said catching the door.  
  
" What?!!" She said in annoyance.  
  
" We know you don't like us and we're not so crazy about you either, but if you're hurt, we want to help." Tristan said.  
  
" One more time, Ah said Ah'm fine, now leame alone!!" She said slamming the door.  
  
This time they forced the door open. Jesse was pushed back on the floor. They came in.  
  
" Where are your parents?" Tea asked.  
  
" Where is your stuff?" Joey asked.  
  
" Where is your room?" Yugi asked.  
  
" Nevamind! Git out!" She said.  
  
" But Jesse you were harmed by my twin." Bakura said.  
  
" Ah said.....What are you doing up here?!!" She yelled pointing.  
  
" I'm with them." He said.  
  
" If you're up here, then who's down..." Jesse didn't finish before she ran downstairs.  
  
Yugi and his friends looked around. There was really nothing there. Tea found the paper in the middle of the floor.  
  
" Hey Yugi, what's this?" She asked.  
  
" Huh? It's a drawing…of the process to make the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon? Why would she be drawing this?" He asked.  
  
Bakura cried out.  
  
" What is it?" Joey asked.  
  
" If what I'm thinking is true, we're in big trouble." He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jesse jumped down the stairs. She kicked open the door causing her monsters to turn. Yami Bakura looked terrible. She stomped over to him and held him up by his chin.  
  
" Who is your twin?!" She demanded.  
  
" I...don't have a twin." He choked out.  
  
" Liar!!!" She said.  
  
" I don't know what you're talking….Bakura. You don't know about the Millennium items." He said.  
  
" Millennium what? Dark Magician, what does that mean?" She asked.  
  
" You want the short or long version?" He asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Are you saying Jesse can summon actual card monsters into living, breathing, creatures?" Joey exclaimed.  
  
" I think so. They destroyed anyone that crossed her. It makes perfect sense. The weapon used in Anibo's death a sword. The husband of Mrs. Tsukiono being impaled by wood. The Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, Black Magician and Luster Soldier appearing to kidnap Yami Bakura. It all fits." Yugi said.  
  
" If she can bring monsters to life, and she wants to make the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon…. Yikes!! That's bad!!" Joey said.  
  
" I'll say. Where'd she go?" Tea asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So, that's how it works. So, you're Bakura's Yami and tha other Yugi is his Yami. Interestin'. So if one of ya dies? Da both of ya?" She asked.  
  
" Uh…Well…I don't…know." He said.  
  
" Dark Magician!"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Chikushoo." Yami Bakura said.  
  
" Who has tha Blue Eyes White Dragon?" She asked.  
  
" I wouldn't know. But if I did, why should I tell you?" He asked.  
  
" That's one less torture spell ya have ta live through." She said squeezing his broken knee where the swelling was.  
  
" Aahhhh!!!!!!" He hollered.  
  
The door to the basement was busted open. 4 figures stood in the doorway.  
  
" Jesse-James!!" Joey yelled.  
  
She whipped around. They started to advance.  
  
" Celtic Guardian!" She said.  
  
He held Yami Bakura around his neck and his sword to it.  
  
" One mo step!" She warned.  
  
They froze.  
  
" What do you want with him?" Yugi asked.  
  
" Silence Stumpy!" She snapped.  
  
Tea looked around. She could see the monsters for herself. They were real. They were actually real.  
  
" Tell me who has tha Blue Eyes White Dragons or your friend Bakura dies!!" She threatened.  
  
" We know what you want them for Piston! And we aren't going to let it happen!" Joey said.  
  
" You don't have a say Blondie!" She said.  
  
" Tell her Yugi!!" Yami Bakura yelled.  
  
" Bakura's gonna die!!" Tea said.  
  
Yugi was stuck. He didn't want to get Bakura killed. But he didn't want to give up the information either. He gritted his teeth pounded his fist against the wall.  
  
" Seto Kaiba." He said.  
  
" Ah! So that's who has it. No wonder we couldn't find it. Ya can have your Yami Bakura back." Jesse said motioning for the Dark Magician to let him loose.  
  
Yami Bakura fell to the floor. Jesse backed up into the group of monsters.  
  
" Da ya know where Seto Kaiba is?" She asked.  
  
" Yes." The Magician of Black Chaos said.  
  
" Good. Let's go then." She said.  
  
" You can't be serious! Do you know how much damage the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon will do if you summon him?!!" Yugi said.  
  
Jesse-James laughed.  
  
" You're dumber than a sack'a potatas! Ah told ya! Ah will rule tha world!" She said.  
  
They disappeared in a flash of purple; courtesy of the Dark Magician.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi and the others ran down to check on Yami Bakura. He was in bad shape.  
  
" Are you alright?" Bakura asked.  
  
" Get off me you moron!!" He yelled.  
  
" We need to get you to a hospital and go warn Seto Kaiba." Yugi said.  
  
" You can't. Her Dark Magician is good. They are well on their way if not there already." Yami Bakura said.  
  
" We'll call him then." Joey said.  
  
" Too late. Better find someplace to lay low." Yami Bakura said.  
  
" She's really dangerous. Maybe Yami can tell us what to do about her." Yugi said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jesse-James and co. arrived in Seto Kaiba's mansion.  
  
" Buckin' Broncos! Dude is loaded!!" Jesse said looking around.  
  
" Yeah. More places for enemies to hide." Luster Soldier said.  
  
" Chill with tha military habits. Let's just find him." She said.  
  
As they were walking through the mansion, Jesse's monsters were scooping out the place. The Luster Soldier and Celtic Guardian ready to fight in an instant. The two Magicians ready to get Jesse to safety. Jesse herself was trying to remember why Seto Kaiba was familiar.  
  
" Don't know any Texans by that name. Maybe Ah heard tha guy's name on the TV." She thought out loud.  
  
" Seto!!! Give it back!!!!"  
  
" Ay!!" Jesse cried out in surprise.  
  
" What was that?" Black Magician asked.  
  
" No time, hide now!!" She ordered.  
  
The Dark Magician made them all invisible. Jesse neglected to include herself on purpose. She walked towards the voice that echoed through the halls.  
  
She entered a large living room. It was furnished in red and blue and white carpet with red wine furniture. She wandered in when she was almost run- over by a black flash.  
  
" Ay!!" She cried.  
  
" Seto-Oof!!"  
  
Jesse looked at the small boy on the floor in front of her.  
  
" Who is this?" He asked holding his head and pointing.  
  
" Uh ' who is this?' " She said pointing to herself.  
  
" You heard my brother. Who are you?"  
  
Jesse turned around.  
  
" Are you Seto Kaiba?" She asked.  
  
" I'll ask the questions thank you." He said shoving her down on the couch.  
  
Behind him she heard metal move. She could make out the Celtic Guardian about to slice Seto in three. She put her hands out shaking them 'no'. The Black Magician pulled him back. Just in time, Seto had just turned around to look at what she was looking at. Then he looked at her shaking her hands.  
  
" Uh…Ma nails are wet." She said smiling nervously.  
  
" There's no color on them." He said flatly.  
  
" Um…. It's clear nail polish!" She said covering.  
  
" Quit stalling and tell me who you are!!" He said grabbing her by her shirt collar.  
  
" I know who she is!" Mokuba said.  
  
" You do?" Both said.  
  
" Yeah! I remember her from the orphanage! She was the new girl that talked funny!" He said pointing to her.  
  
" Ah/ She was?" Both said.  
  
" Uh huh. The other woman that talked funny brought her in. I remember! She was the fastest runner and she would fight anybody for money. She fought you and she lost. When you went to apologize, she became your girlfriend! That's it, I remember!!" He said smiling; proud of himself.  
  
Both looked at each other, and then quickly got away from each other.  
  
" That's why your name is so familiar." Jesse said.  
  
" That still doesn't answer who you are or what you're doin' in my house!" He said.  
  
" Ah…was coming in…" She trailed.  
  
Thunder cracked outside.  
  
" From tha rain!" She said covering for herself.  
  
Seto looked suspicious, but seemed to buy it.  
  
" Fine, you can stay. But you still haven't answered me. Who in the blue hell are you?" He asked.  
  
" Jesse-James Piston. Texan, Bullgod, cowgirl." She said proud of herself.  
  
" Whatever." He said waving her off.  
  
Jesse looked around.  
  
" So this is all yours." She said sitting down.  
  
" I didn't say you could sit down." He said.  
  
" Ah didn't ask ya either." She shot back.  
  
He glared. She matched his glare until he brushed her off with another 'whatever'. Mokuba sat next to Jesse.  
  
" So did you ever kiss my brother?" He asked.  
  
Jesse went wide-eyed and blushed.  
  
" Mokuba don't you have something to do?" Seto asked.  
  
" No." He said.  
  
" Then go find something." He said.  
  
" Did you ever French him? Ah!!" He said ducking a book that was hurled at him.  
  
" Go make yourself dizzy!" Seto said.  
  
" I'm sure Jesse makes you dizzy!" He shot back.  
  
Seto raised another book to throw. At the same time, Jesse motioned for her monsters to search the house for his deck.  
  
" Ah!" He said running out of the room.  
  
" Only child, thank God." Jesse said leaning back.  
  
" Hmp." He said.  
  
" You still don't like me? That's too bad. You're cute." She said leaning over.  
  
Seto looked at her. She was giving him a sugary sweet smile. He could see right through it. If he was looking up that high.  
  
" Ah can't say Ah remember you Seto. Do you have any other girlfriends Ah should be jealous of?" She asked crossing her legs.  
  
" I…" He trailed looking up her long legs.  
  
" You what?" She asked.  
  
Seto's face got hot. Jesse saw the Luster Soldier signal they couldn't find the cards in the west wing and north wing. She motioned to look in the other wings while she was distracting Seto.  
  
" No." He finally said.  
  
" No what?" She asked looking back at him.  
  
" I don't have any girlfriends." He said.  
  
" Oh, you have a boyfriend? Whateva works fo you." She said.  
  
" No! I'm straight! I just don't have the time." He said tearing his eyes away.  
  
" Well, now ya got me." She said standing up.  
  
" What? Oh, no. I don't think so." He said.  
  
There was a door slamming in the east wing. Jesse cursed under her breath.  
  
" It's just Mokuba." Seto said.  
  
" Right," She said," * Be more careful you idiots!*"  
  
" Do you want a tour or something while you're waiting?" He asked looking outside.  
  
" Oh, nah. Ah'm fine. So are ya a duelist?" She asked.  
  
" Yeah. Are you?" He asked.  
  
" Uh uh. You'd probably beat me. Again." She said.  
  
" It was a lucky punch." He said.  
  
" You knocked one of ma teeth out." She said.  
  
" I still said you were pretty!" He said.  
  
Jesse shook her head.  
  
" So am Ah still pretty now? Or do you think Ah look like a hooker?" She asked.  
  
" You look fine." He said.  
  
She heard the Celtic Guardian call for her. They couldn't find the cards. Jesse cursed under her breath. That meant he had the cards on him.  
  
" *Should have accounted for that. Just have to take them*" She said.  
  
So she walked over to stand next to him. Put her arm around his waist. Seto looked down, then looked at her. She was actually checking for the cards on his waist. Weren't there.  
  
" What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
" Just picking up where we left off. Or was it here?" She asked.  
  
She goosed him. The cards weren't in his back pockets either.  
  
" Hey!!" He said backing away.  
  
" Sorry. Too fast?" She asked.  
  
" Maybe you should leave." He said.  
  
" Don't you like me?" She asked.  
  
" Maybe too much." He muttered sitting down.  
  
She sat next to him. Then she saw the cards sticking out of a pocket in his jacket.  
  
" * Ah hah. *" Jesse thought to herself.  
  
" Do you want something to drink?" He asked.  
  
" No." She said.  
  
She could tell he was uncomfortable around her. She had already wasted enough time, so she just kissed him. Seto was shocked to say the least. She encouraged him to kiss back. She couldn't steal his cards with him wide eyed.  
  
" * Stupid cow. Close your eyes so Ah can steal your cards. *" She thought to herself.  
  
She put his arms around her waist and pulled him to her. Finally emitting a response from him, he kissed back. Jesse put her hand on his chest. From there she removed his cards and put her around his neck. She dropped the cards to the waiting Dark Magician; still invisible.  
  
Looking up from the cards, he gave her a look that asked what to do next. She pointed to the door. He nodded and left.  
  
" * Who says Ah can't have ma rodeo an' win it too?*" She thought to herself.  
  
As they continued with their 'reunion', the phone rang. Seto tore away.  
  
" Ignore it an' come back here." Jesse said.  
  
" What if it's important?" He asked.  
  
" Then they'll call back." She said.  
  
" But-"  
  
Before he could, protest, the answering machine picked up.  
  
" Kaiba!! You've got to get out of the house now!! There's a girl named Jesse-James Piston after you!! She has black hair and her eyes are green and purple!! You've got to get away from her she's dangerous!! She can-"  
  
Jesse hit the stop button frown. She had forgotten about the phone. She never thought to sever the power lines. Seto looked at her unsure of what to believe.  
  
" What is Yugi talking about?" He asked.  
  
Jesse replaced her frown with a smile and shrug. She walked back over to him.  
  
" Nothin'." She said.  
  
" You're lying Jessica." He said.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at the mention of her full name.  
  
" Nevamind." She said.  
  
" No, not nevermind. What is he talking about? Yugi wouldn't go into hysterics like that over anything." He said.  
  
" Well, so Ah have a few powers." She said.  
  
" Powers?" He asked.  
  
" Ah can make duel monsters into living, breathing people." She said.  
  
Seto started laughing.  
  
" You don't believe me?" She asked.  
  
" No, I don't believe you." He said.  
  
She sighed.  
  
" It's okay guys, you can come out now." She said.  
  
Behind her, the monsters serving her appeared. Seto looked up in shock. She smiled.  
  
" How?" He asked.  
  
" Long story, little time. Ah have a lot of land ta conquer before tha Beverly Hillbillies come on TV." She said looking at her watch.  
  
" My deck!" He said checking his pocket.  
  
" Yea. Ah need your deck. You'll be glad ta know it will contribute ta ma rise and tha world's fall." She said.  
  
" You're crazy." He said.  
  
" Maybe. You wanna come wit me cutie?" She asked.  
  
" No!" He said backing up.  
  
" C'mon Seto-kun. You can have anything you wont. You can even bring tha kid." She said.  
  
" Yugi was right, you are dangerous." He said.  
  
Jesse pouted.  
  
" Well, if you won't come willingly…" She trailed.  
  
The Celtic Guardian came forward and grabbed Seto Kaiba. He was hung over his shoulder like a sack of garbage.  
  
" Stop right there!!" **** said.  
  
Jesse stopped and turned around.  
  
" Yugioh!!" She said.  
  
" Release Seto Kaiba and call off your monsters!" He ordered.  
  
" Yeah!!" Mokuba added.  
  
" So sorry. But it'll take more than a deeper voice and puberty to stop me Yugi." She said mocking him.  
  
Yugioh glared.  
  
" Ah won't answer ta no one! Until Ah feel I'm ready too!" She said.  
  
She turned her back on him and walked.  
  
" Don't you walk away from me you yellow coward!" He yelled after her.  
  
Jesse froze.  
  
" Ah ain't scared!! But Ah don't duel. So you're fresh out of luck. Ah don't need ta duel you when Ah can just have you killed." She said.  
  
" You are still a coward. You have monsters kill your threats than deal with your own problems." He said.  
  
" That does it!! Listen card captor! Ah'll beat you at anything!" She said.  
  
" Fine. Then we'll play a game even you can understand. We both draw cards. Whoever has the higher points win. And if you win, you can go free." He said.  
  
" And if tha house wins?" She asked.  
  
" I decide your fate." He said.  
  
" Fine." She said shrugging.  
  
" Ladies first." He said.  
  
" Okay, Ah'll wait." She said crossing her arms.  
  
Yugioh glared and drew first. She drew next.  
  
" I drew the Summoned Skull." He said.  
  
" Ah drew tha baby dragon." She said pouting.  
  
" You lose." He said.  
  
" Really?" She said sarcastically.  
  
Yugioh's millennium eye shown on his forehead.  
  
" Oh well. Never said Ah'd just stand here while you do it." She said.  
  
" Mind Shatter!!" He yelled.  
  
" Dark Magician!!" She yelled.  
  
Both the shield and attack caused a bright light in the room. All covered their eyes. The light finally died down enough to see. A light shield was glowing around Jesse.  
  
" What?!" Yugioh said.  
  
" Hah ha!! That's all you have? You'll never stop me. You're cards won't help you now." She said.  
  
" You're wrong! We will stop you!!" Joey said.  
  
Jesse spread four cards out in the air facing her. She was starting to chant her magic words again.  
  
" She's going to summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!!" Bakura said.  
  
" We have to stop her!" Tristan said.  
  
He and Joey rushed at her. But were thrown back by the shield. The four cards made four columns of lights. They all had to shield their eyes. The roar of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon emitted from the floor. The ground shook violently. They struggled to stand.  
  
The ground broke and the floorboards split. The BEUD rose from the ground. Jesse-James and her monsters on it's back. Seto Kaiba couldn't believe this was happening. Jesse laughed at Yugioh's shock.  
  
" This is impossible." He said.  
  
The BEUD stood it's full height, breaking the roof.  
  
" Move over Pharaoh Yugioh!! This is ma throne now!" She said.  
  
The BEUD flew off opening fire on buildings and people as it went. Yugioh clenched his fist in anger. He turned and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
" Yami, where are you going?" Yugi asked.  
  
" I'm going to Egypt. Somehow I gotta figure out this mess. The only way to beat Jesse's magic is to get magic of my own." He said. 


	7. Reunions and Impersonations

Jesse-James coudn't be happier. She was the most powerful woman in the world. And after she had proven to Yugioh that he was no match, she was invicible.  
  
" Alright Blue, let's go take over tha Americas. After that, tha rest of Europe, then Africa, and then Australia. Now then, Ah!!" She cried.  
  
The BEUD tried to throw her off.  
  
" How dare you try and defy me!" She yelled.  
  
She kicked it in it's wing. It howled and tried to throw her off. Jesse sat on the back of the middle head. It tried to throw them all off.  
  
" Keep on bucking, this is fun." She said.  
  
The BEUD tired it's out and started to fall. Before it hit the ground, Jesse and co. jumped off and floated to the ground near it's head. She walked up to the heads. She motioned for the Magician of Black Chaos to restrain it. He put black energy rings around it wings, arms, necks, mouths and legs.  
  
She walked up to it's middle head and kicked it in it's mouth. It tried to snap at her. She grabbed it by it's ears and made it look into her eyes.  
  
" Ah made ya, ya over-grown iguana. Ah can just as easily turn ya into a stack of ashes as Ah created ya, understand?" She said.  
  
It had no other choice but to nod.  
  
" You are in ma world now and Ah will kill you and use other monsters. You are not special; ya will be destroyed if ya disobey me again. Ah will cause ya potential harm! You will do what Ah say! You will not ask questions and ya will not attack me unless ya want the world to find out whot color ya bleed!" She threatened.  
  
It let out a small roar.  
  
" Good. That's better." She said.  
  
She nodded to the Black Magician, who released the BEUD. It stood up and shook a little. It then lowered itself to the ground so Jesse could get on. Her small army got on too.  
  
" That's right. Ah run this city! Now get goin'!" She ordered.  
  
The BEUD roared and flew up. Seto Kaiba looked on in amazement. Jesse wasn't kidding. She certainly changed from the little girl that fight any guy for money. She was very tough, he knew. But something had to have happened to her. She was a nice girl back then. He didn't reconize this Jesse-James.  
  
" Ah can rule the world like this Seto-kun. Ya can rule with me if ya wont." She said.  
  
" I'd rather not." He said.  
  
" Fine." She said.  
  
She nodded to the Dark Magician. He put Kaiba in chains.  
  
" Hey!!" He cried.  
  
" Ah'm sorry Seto-kun. But if ya haven't realized whot yer missing yet, then you'll just have ta stick around until ya do." She said.  
  
She gave him a quick kiss and went back to stand at the head of the BEUD.  
  
" I've never been in such a situation. A crazy cowgirl loves me, her army is holding me hostage and she wants to take over the world. This can't be happening to me." He muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Yugioh and co. were on their way to Egypt by plane. Yugioh was thumbing through his deck for the 19th time. Joey and Tristan were fighting over their complementary bag of peanuts. Tea was conversing with the young girl next to her. Yugi was trying to think of a way out of this.  
  
" Don't waste your time. Jesse-James is strong now, but she is not invincible." Yugioh said.  
  
" How do you know? She's smart and has her own army of monsters." He said.  
  
" She's smart yes, but she's more arrogant than she is intelligent. She'll make a mistake and I'll make my move." He said.  
  
" You don't even know how to use your cards like she does." He said.  
  
" No, not yet. But I will. I already know how to beat the cowgirl. All I need to do now is expand my playing field." He said.  
  
" And how will you do that?" Yugi asked.  
  
" I'll just go visit an old friend." He said.  
  
" What about Jesse in the meantime?" He asked.  
  
" There's nothing we can do about her as things stand now." Yugioh said.  
  
After they landed, Yugioh instructed them to stay in the hotel and not to worry about him because he would be gone for a while. He told Yugioh not to follow and not to call him back. He said he was going to have to do this alone and he wouldn't need their help.  
  
" I must do this alone. I cannot allow you to help me. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself where I'm going." He said.  
  
" Are you sure Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
" Positive." He said.  
  
" We'll leave this to you then. But I you need us," Tea said.  
  
" No need for the friendship speech Tea. I know you're all here for me." He said.  
  
After Yugioh had left the hotel, he left the city of Cairo and went out into the desert. He walked on for hours, stopping briefly at a oasis for a rest before continuing on. He walked until about dark. It was really cold, but he couldn't stop then.  
  
He walked until he reached the bottom of a sand sandbank. There he stopped. Clinging to his clothing, muttered something incoherent. An opening in the ground appeared before him. In side his pocket, one of his cards was glowing. The Swords Of Lights, he discovered. In the opening was a dark staircase. The card lit his way for him. No sooner had he reached the bottom of the staircase did the cavity he opened in the ground closed. He turned in surprise.  
  
" Guess it's too late to go back now." He said to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The BEUD flew obediently towards the Americas as ordered by Jesse-James. Her monsters were asleep in a pile in the middle of it's back. Seto Kaiba sat just to her right where she could watch him.  
  
" Have ya thought about ma offer Seto-kun?" She asked.  
  
" Yea. Answer's still no." He said.  
  
Jesse pouted. Seto had to look away because it was making her lips enticing.  
  
" Why?" She asked.  
  
" Because I don't want to take over the world and make others live in poverty." He said.  
  
" Hey, that's their problem, not mine. Ya could have everything wont. " She said.  
  
" I had everything I wanted." He said.  
  
" Well, then ya could have more!" She said.  
  
" That's not the point Jessica!" He said.  
  
" Don't call me Jessica!" She yelled slapping him.  
  
His head turned with the force. There was a red mark the size of a hand on his cheek.  
  
" Ah leave you ta your thoughts. But know this, if yer not with me, yer against me and anyone against me will die." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugioh finally reached the bottom of the stairs. He couldn't see very far in front of him. But he knew his goal was there. A sarcophagus was leaning in the corner. He walked over to it and kneeled in front of it.  
  
" Father…….I know you made me promise never to use the power of the cards to harm…but there is someone that wishes they are….I must stop her from destroying our world. But I need your help. Please." He pleaded.  
  
The coffin glowed gold and filled the room with light. It creaked open in front of him. As soon as Yugioh could see, a grown man stood before him with his hairstyle, only the gold strands were both hanging from his face and he wore an eye patch.  
  
He was dressed in a white garment around his waist and a headdress and gold sandals. He looked at Yugioh.  
  
" Yugioh….My son….what evil would call you from your games?" He asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Jesse-James and crew had reached the white house. They had taken over and gotten rid of the military forces that threaten them. She had delivered an open challenge to anyone that dared to confront her.  
  
" Come with your planes and armies and helicopters! Ah'll see that you're all ugly stains in tha dirt! C'mon and try and stop me! Ah'll have you cut in 7 pieces and sent ta every continent!" She threatened.  
  
That was how she was faced with tanks and marine armies opening fire on her. And jets trying to bomb her. None of this got through the shields of her magicians. She had summoned other cards too.  
  
" Harpie Lady's attack tha skies!! Lashin, take out tha tanks and you BEUD, extract these annoying soldiers from ma presence. Ah'm going inside fo ma beauty sleep and so ma ingenious brain can rest. Don't let anything through and take turns going on watch. Celtic Guardian, Dark Magician, you come with me." Jesse said.  
  
She smiled at their salute and dragged Seto Kaiba towards the white house with her guardian not far behind.  
  
" I suppose you're pretty proud of yourself." Seto said.  
  
" AH'M!!!!!! COMIN" UP!!! SO YOU BETTER GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!!" She yelled in response.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So that is the problem."  
  
" Do you know any relatives of hers?" Yugioh asked.  
  
His father thought for a minute.  
  
" She maybe related to one of the last female emperors, but I'm not sure which one. She sounds pretty dangerous." He said.  
  
" That is why I need your help." He said.  
  
" Very well. I shall teach you what Jesse-James Piston already knows." He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Do it again!!"  
  
" I will not."  
  
After securing Seto Kaiba in a room with the Celtic Guardian, Jesse quickly became bored and asked her Dark Magician to entertain her. He had done one impression and she loved it. She kept asking him to do it again.  
  
" C'mon please?!" She begged.  
  
" No. It's degrading." He said crossing his arms.  
  
" Ah promise Ah'll leave you alone." She said.  
  
" You won't ask me to do it again?" He asked.  
  
" Scout's honor." She said crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
The Dark Magician sighed and made a black hat appear in front of him. He took a deep breath.  
  
" Hey Rocky! Watch me pull'a rabbit outta my hat!" He said changing his voice.  
  
He reached in and pulled up a lion by his mane. It roared ferociously causing him to shove it back in.  
  
" Whoa. Don't know my own strength." He said.  
  
Jesse fell off the bed laughing and pointing.  
  
" That's great!!" She said.  
  
The Dark Magician sweatdropped and crossed his arms.  
  
" For this I study magic for 8 years." He said. 


	8. Insight

" C'mon Dark Magician! Do it again, one more time." Jesse pleaded.  
  
" I refuse. I'm going to go stand watch." He said.  
  
" Fine! Spoil sport!" She said.  
  
He pushed the door open and walked out.  
  
" Now, what to do for fun-Aahh!!!" She cried clutching her head with both hands.  
  
Her monsters came to her room. She was staggering around like a mad animal screaming.  
  
" What's wrong with her?" Celtic Guardian asked.  
  
" Something must be attacking her, but there's nothing here." Black Luster Soldier said.  
  
" Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop." She said.  
  
She punched the mirror making it crack and blood drip down it. She screamed again.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
" Ya stupid little girl! You'll never git it right! I should have known better than ta trust a mistake with such dangerous power. You're a fool!!" An older woman said.  
  
~Mother?~  
  
" Ah am not a mistake!!! Ah CAN handle tha power!! You're just afraid ta give it ta me!!!" A smaller version of Jesse shot back.  
  
~That's me?~  
  
" How dare you talk back you little snot-nosed brat!! Ah should kill you!!" Her mother yelled.  
  
" That would only make ya ma best friend!!" She countered.  
  
She was backhanded. Then her mother offered her hand to help her stand up. When she tried to take it, her hand was slapped away.  
  
" Now try again!! You stupid little mistake!! You'll never control the cards as they were intended with such weakness!! You can never depend on anyone else but yourself you ignorant crap!!" Her mother yelled.  
  
".....Right.." She agreed.  
  
" Now try it again or you'll never see the light of day!!" She yelled.  
  
[Flashforward]  
  
" AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Jesse screamed; shattering the windows of the White House.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Yugioh, what is it?" His father asked.  
  
" I'm not sure father. I saw something. A memory. But not one of mine. My Mind Shatter must have caused something to click in Jesse's and my mind. I can sense her thoughts and feelings. Aha!! It hurts!!" He cried holding his head.  
  
Yugioh fell to his knees sharing the pain Jesse felt.  
  
/ Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. GET OUT!!!!/  
  
" Ah!!" He cried.  
  
Then it stopped. Just as quickly as it began it stopped. Yugioh heaved as he stood up. His head was pounding like thunder.  
  
" Are you alright?" His father asked.  
  
" I'm fine. But this will take some getting used to." He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The base of Jesse-James was filled with the shriek of it's owner. Jesse had been hollering for the past 5 minutes. She was still having flashbacks.  
  
" What's wrong with her?!" Celtic Guardian asked.  
  
" Something is attacking her mind! She's trying to fight it!" Dark Magician said.  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
These same shrieks were also haunting Seto Kaiba in the room next to them.  
  
" What on Earth could be making her scream in such agony?" He asked.  
  
Jesse was trying to hold back tears from the past. She began to bang her head on the wall and on the floor until she was unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" It stopped. Completely. I can't sense her anymore." Yugioh said.  
  
He could stand up now. In no more pain, he assured his father he could continue. He wasn't sure exactly what he was seeing, but he knew it was something causing Jesse pain and agony. She was trying not to face something in her past. He might be able to use their bond against her. Then again, the same could be said for him.  
  
In time, Yugioh and Jesse went through a lot. Yugioh was learning to control his new powers with ease. Training his own army was another story. Jesse's army was very strong, and he intended to be stronger. She would have to be stopped. He had his own dragons and Dark Magician, but his army was only of a small number of monsters. Yugioh usually got his point across by trapping his opponent in his own trap or magic.  
  
He hoped he would be able to take Jesse. She was not a very fair person; she might try to bend some rules or something. He would have to work hard. Jesse seemed like the tenacious type.  
  
" I have no time to doubt in my abilities. I shall defeat Jesse-James." He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Jesse herself was a mess. She thought she was going insane. The flashbacks of her training and her mother's abuse. Then being left alone. Her mother had left her at the orphanage to make her depend on just herself. When she returned some years later, she was furious that she had fallen in love with a boy. He wasn't there anymore, thankfully. Her mother would have killed him.  
  
Then she snapped. Her mother had been on another rant about how much she regretted her. How she was a mistake that she wish she could erase. How much she wanted her out of her sight. That's when it happened. She killed her. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
And she felt so much better.  
  
She had felt a release. She had used her powers to get her cards to do her work. Then she left. She went on her own.  
  
She didn't want those memories anymore. She was going to rule. She didn't need this.  
  
" Kusottare Yugioh!! This is ma mind ya hear?! Ya stay out of ma mind!!!" She yelled pounding her head against the wall.  
  
She walked out of her room holding her head. She couldn't get them out. She staggered into Seto's room. He was standing in front of the couch. He rubbed his wrists from the chains that were in a pile to the side of him.  
  
" Rattlesnake." She muttered.  
  
He looked up; surprised by her appearance. A blood trail trickled down her face. Between her eyes and ran down to the left off her face. Her hand was caked with dried blood.  
  
" What happened to you?" He asked.  
  
" Voices and memories in ma head. Kuso Yugioh did something ta me." She said.  
  
" So your Magician's magic didn't work?" He asked.  
  
" Ah don't know. Ah don't care." She said walking over to the couch.  
  
" Your head is bleeding and your hand is too. You should have your monsters heal you." He said.  
  
" No. Ah'll onlah bust it open again." She said.  
  
He sat next to her and started tearing off strips of his clothes. He then began to dress her cuts.  
  
" What are ya doing?" She asked.  
  
" Dressing your wounds. You'll get infections like that. No one will treat you." He said.  
  
Jesse sat still while he did this.  
  
" Seto-kun?" She said.  
  
" Hm?" He grunted.  
  
" Are ya going ta join me now?" She asked.  
  
" You know my answer Jesse. I will not join you." He said.  
  
" That's cool." She said reluctantly.  
  
" You can still stop this. You can give this whole domination thing up and come back with me." He said.  
  
" Sorry Seto-kun. Ah'm going ta take over this world, maybe a few others. And Ah'll have you next ta me." She said.  
  
" I'm sorry Jesse. I can't stand by you and watch you take over the world. I won't be a part of this. You might as well chain me back up." He said.  
  
Jesse sighed and looked out the window. She smiled sadly.  
  
" If Ah can't force you, change your mind or whatever, then…you're free ta go." She said.  
  
Seto Kaiba looked up in disbelief.  
  
" What?" He said.  
  
" ' What?' Ah said ya can leave." She said.  
  
" Just like that?" He asked.  
  
" Yes. You obviously have made your decision." She said.  
  
He got up and went towards the door. The Celtic Guardian moved aside to let him pass. He looked back at her.  
  
" Jesse?" He said.  
  
" Yes?" She said.  
  
He crossed the distance between them. He took her by the waist and kissed her reassuringly. She wasn't expecting it and whimpered when he jerked her to him. She was pinned to the wall and held by her waist as his mouth pressed against hers. When he broke away for them to breathe, he rested his forehead against hers.  
  
He could sense the peace in Jesse's heart. Not the hostility she usually had. He could feel the old Jesse he met at the orphanage. Maybe he could save her. Maybe his Jesse was still there.  
  
" I told you at the orphanage, I wouldn't leave you. I don't agree with what you're doing, but I won't leave you here either." He said.  
  
" Thank you." She said.  
  
The Dark Magician came in.  
  
" Miss Piston?" He said.  
  
Then Seto felt a change. Jesse became very cold to him. She contained aggression and resentment.  
  
" Yugioh is outside." He said.  
  
Jesse pushed away from him and went to look outside. Yugioh was there with an army of monsters. He had pushed her own front line back to the White House itself.  
  
" Sonuva sidewinder." She said.  
  
She walked right past Seto and went to the door. Her monsters were there. Yugioh stood on the head of his Curse of the Dragon. He looked straight at her.  
  
" You're reign ends here Jessica!" He said.  
  
She glared.  
  
" You're more annoying than a raccoon in tha corn patch." She said.  
  
" And you're dumber than a hen house full of headless chickens." Yugioh taunted in a fake Texas accent.  
  
That made Jesse very angry.  
  
" How dare ya make fun of ma home!! Subeta!!" She yelled.  
  
Yugioh glared this time.  
  
" Put your monsters where your mouth is Jesse! Or are you afraid to fight me?" He asked smirking.  
  
" We'll see who's monsters live through this Yugioh!! Alright you guys!! Ah wanna see ya'll stomp a mud hole in him and walk it dry!" She ordered. 


	9. Over

Jesse watched her monsters engage Yugioh's monsters. She had to beat him. King of Games she heard Seto call him.  
  
" King of Games ma hide! You're goin' down Yugioh!" She yelled.  
  
Yugioh glared back at the Texan. She was certainly formidable. She wasn't charging blindly into this fight. She must have known this end game was coming too, he thought. But Jesse was not invicible. He had already called his Kuriboh squad out and they were defending his team against the BEUD. As long as he had them out, he could not lose and she could not win.  
  
" You're fighting a losing battle Jessica. You might as well give up now!" He said.  
  
" Bite me boy!! Ma army will not lose ta you ya card-weildin' weakling!" She shot back.  
  
" Have it your way." He said.  
  
Yugioh was going to combine a undead monster with her BRUD like he had with Seto Kaiba. He was going to end their fight now before his friends or anyone else could get hurt.  
  
" Living Arrow of the Undead! Strike down the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" He commanded.  
  
" Wha? Destory it!!" Jesse yelled.  
  
Her BEUD shot it's Neutron Beam at the arrow. But the arrow was too close already. IT struck the dragon dead center of it's chest. It howled in pain. As did Jesse.  
  
" AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What's wrong with her?" Joey asked.  
  
" Yami told me that using the cards this way requires you to combine your spirit with them. When they hurt, you hurt. Jesse must have alinged herself with the BEUD and now she feels it's pain." Yugi said.  
  
" Combine your spirit?" Tristan said.  
  
" Yes. In order for the cards to live in our plain, they must surrender some of their life energy for them to survive. Jesse will die if all her monsters die. As will Yami if the same happens to him." He said fearfully.  
  
" Yami won't lose. He knows what he's doing. But...I hope Jesse doesn't die." Tea said.  
  
" You and I both." Yugi said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jesse held her chest. She could feel wetness there. Her own blood was coming through. Yugioh remained expressionless.  
  
" Give up Jessica. If you continue this senseless fight, you will die." He said.  
  
" Giving up is fo weaklings. If Ah give up than Ah am weak. Ta be weak is ta be unworthy ta live. Ah'd rather die than surrender ta you!!" She yelled.  
  
Her dragon continued to fire as her magicians and swordsmen continued to battle. Yugioh had the win already. The Kuribohs were regenerating faster than they could be destroyed. Jesse knew she was in trouble.  
  
/ This is fruitless. Give up before you lose your life./ Yugioh said.  
  
/ Ah thought Ah told you ta stay out of ma head? This is ma life made with ma choices. If Ah decide I want to die defeating you than that's just what Ah'm gonna do!/ She snapped.  
  
/ You don't have to prove yourself to anyone anymore. We know you're not weak Jessica. You need help. We can help you./ He said.  
  
/ You know nothing!! You don't know me well enough ta label me sick or even disturbed!!/ She said.  
  
/ She's not controlling you anymore. You don't have to please her anymore Jessica. She was sick herself. Your mother didn't treat you the way you should have been. We're not your enemy. We want to be your friends./ He said.  
  
/ Stop trying ta confuse me!! Ah will not give into your mind games! Ah have ta be strong ta survive on ma own! Ah am alone!!/ She cried.  
  
On the outside Jesse was crying. She still looked as tough as ever, but on the inside, Yugioh was breaking down her walls. She had been alone for so long, she didn't remember what it felt like to have people care or have friends.  
  
She remembered what her mother drilled into her mind. She didn't need anyone. But Yugioh said she was wrong and she did need friends and they wanted to help her. She couldn't remember somebody wanting to help her.  
  
/ You'll never be alone as long as you have Kaiba./ Yugioh said.  
  
/ Seto? What about him?/ She asked sharply.  
  
/ He never stopped caring about you. He cares alot about you and his brother. He wouldn't be standing there if he didn't care./ He said.  
  
Jesse looked over to Seto. He shot her a smile. She blushed back. Then groaned as her chest screamed in pain.  
  
/ It's over. But it doesn't have to end this way Jessica./ Yugioh said.  
  
/ Kutabare!! It's over when I say it's over!!/ She said.  
  
" I don't care if this does cost me my life!! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!!! Neutron Beam on the other monsters!! Ignore the Kuribohs!!" She ordered.  
  
Her half dead dragon obeyed and opened fire.  
  
" Kuriboh's shield!!" Yugioh commanded.  
  
They got in the way of the beam. The bright light of it blinded them all. Yugioh decided to get Jesse while she still couldn't see.  
  
" Celtic Guardian!!! Attack!!" He yelled.  
  
His Celtic Guardian blindly attacked whatever was in front of him.  
  
" Ugh!!"  
  
When the light died down, they could see again. Then they all gasped at the sight in front of them. It was horrifying. Tea screamed.  
  
Impaled through the chest by the Celtic Guardian's sword. Blood dripping in a steady stream down the chest. The BEUD dragon howled in pain and fell to the ground. The Celtic Guardian was in shock too. He jerked his sword out. The red blood on the edge was not new, but it was very unnerving. He tossed it to the side.  
  
He had missed the dragon and hit Jesse.  
  
She put her hand to the bleeding wound. She looked at the red liquid on her hand. Then she looked at Yugioh with a blank stare. He was stunned beyond belief. His mouth was moving but no words were coming out.  
  
Jesse was trying to talk too, but she couldn't. She just made this gasping/squeaking sound. Then she fell to her knees. Then fell face-first on the ground.  
  
" Jessica!!!" Seto cried.  
  
He ran over to her. Yugioh and his friends stood over them. He turned her body over and cradled her against him. Her mouth finally formed words as she looked up at them.  
  
" I…I…I didn't think that…that I would…. die before I'd…conquered something…Or at least….met the Texas Rattlesnake…" She said as blood spilled from her mouth.  
  
" Don't talk Jesse. You're hurt bad." Yugi said.  
  
" Kutabare. It's my life….For however long of it I have left anyway….Ohh!!" She cried.  
  
" Jesse!" They said.  
  
" I'm sorry." Yugioh said.  
  
" You are not…. You're happy I'm gone…..At least I would be… You've won boy." She said.  
  
The life faded from her eyes.  
  
" No. Jesse…Jesse!!" Seto cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Not the End) 


	10. Texans Neva Die!!

Good enough for a Yugioh site? I don't know about that. I don't think I'm that good. Who would want to put my story up? *Shrugs* You want it? Go ahead.  
  
  
  
Yugioh couldn't believe it. He'd killed someone. He'd actually killed someone in a duel. He was in total shock. There she lay in Seto's arms, limp and lifeless. Her eyes were soulless. Looking at him, but not really looking at all.  
  
He was so spooked by it, he fell down trying to back up. He was apologizing over and over again.  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm didn't want to kill her. I didn't want her to die. I'm sorry." He said.  
  
Seto Kaiba was in the same shape. He was furious, sad and grieving all at the same time. His eyes were brimming with tears, but burning with hate. He closed Jesse's eyes. Then looked at Yugioh and stood up.  
  
" Kaiba," Tea said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He jerked away from her. Yugioh was trying to stand up. Seto ran and punched him.  
  
" Ah!" Yugioh cried.  
  
Seto kicked him while he laid on the ground in a fetal position. The others were frozen; trying to decide whether or not to stop him or let him go.  
  
" You chikushoume!! You killed her!! You killed her!!" He yelled.  
  
" I'm sorry. Gah!" Yugioh cried receiving another kick to his stomach.  
  
" Sorry? You're SORRY?!! Sorry isn't going to bring her back is it?!!! Bring her back to me!!" He yelled kicking him one more time.  
  
Yugioh spit out blood. Tristan and Joey pulled Seto Kaiba away. He was fighting them at the same time as trying to lay into Yugioh.  
  
" Hurting Yami won't bring her back Seto." Yugi said.  
  
" No!! You're wrong!! He can bring her back!! Bring her back to me heinous onore!!" He yelled.  
  
Tristan and Joey held him back by the steps of the White House. Tea and Yugi stood by Yugioh. They were cleaning him up by the fountain.  
  
" Yami, what is he talking about?" Yugi asked cleaning his abrasions.  
  
" He wants me to bring her back using Reborn the Monster." He said staring straight ahead.  
  
" You can do that?" Tea asked.  
  
" Since Jesse combined herself with the BEUD dragon and it's dead, I think it would work." He said.  
  
" It would?!" Tea said.  
  
" It should. I'm sure it could. I'm pretty sure it could." He said.  
  
" Then do it! Bring her back!!" Yugi said excited.  
  
" That's just it. I'd have to pick up a card to do that. And I can never touch a Duel Monsters card ever again." He said.  
  
Both gasped. Yugioh, King of Games was not going to pick up a card again. Ever. That meant that Jesse couldn't come back.  
  
" If you won't pick up a card again, that means, Jesse can't come back. Then where is she?" Tea asked.  
  
" Graveyard of the cards." Yugioh said.  
  
" How long does Jesse have until she really does die?" Yugi asked.  
  
" 24 hours until her brain doesn't respond anymore." He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto Kaiba sat on the front steps of the White House, or what was left of it. He held his face in his hands. Tears of frustration, anger and sadness streamed down his face. He was so full of emotion he wasn't sure which one was dominant.  
  
" He took her from me. Besides Mokuba, she was the only person that wanted me." He thought to himself.  
  
He looked up at Yugioh and glared.  
  
" Yugioh…." He seethed.  
  
He was losing his respect for him and beginning to hate him all over again.  
  
" Chikushoume." He muttered.  
  
" Don't worry Kaiba. Yugioh didn't mean to kill her, honest." Joey said.  
  
" Yeah, Yugioh can bring her back." Tristan said.  
  
He glared up at them. False friends, he thought. How dare they try and comfort me when they are just as guilty. And Yugioh, who does he think he is stealing her. I cared about her!! More than those Kami-sama forsaken cards of his!!  
  
" There is no can, he SHALL bring her back." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
Tea came over to them with her head down and tears in her eyes. Joey and Tristan could tell something was seriously wrong.  
  
" What is it Tea?" Joey asked.  
  
" Yugioh can't bring Jesse back." She said.  
  
" What?!!" They all said.  
  
" He said he can never pick up another card again because he doesn't want to kill anyone. He can't bring Jesse back." She said.  
  
" The hell he can't." Seto snapped getting up.  
  
He went over to Yugioh and grabbed him by his collar.  
  
" You listen to me you kuso baka, you're going to bring her back or I'll rip you a new place to put your deck, understand?!!" He said raising his fist.  
  
" Kaiba, if Yugioh can't do it, he can't do it! He doesn't believe in the heart of the cards." Yugi said.  
  
" Heart of the…Are you just completely an ketsunoana?!!" He yelled throwing Yugioh down.  
  
" We know you cared about Jesse-"  
  
" Cared?!! I'll have you know I more than cared!! And Yugioh's gonna join her if he doesn't bring her back!!" He yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jesse could tell where she was. She had sent many people here. Now she lived, or died, here for the rest of her afterlife until her body realized her soul was gone. She could see her mother and a few other people she had gotten rid of in the distance.  
  
" No use going ova there." She said.  
  
She trudged over to a tombstone and sat on it. She held her face in her hands and sighed.  
  
" Well, well, well, if it isn't my least favorite mistake."  
  
Jesse groaned. They were closer than she thought.  
  
" 'Kaarsan. Ah forgot whot ya sounded like. It's been so long." She said smiling.  
  
A warm-welcome in the form of a backhand greeted her. Jesse had forgotten the way they felt.  
  
/ Subeta…..Yugioh….Ah hate you../ She said.  
  
She could feel Anibo's shadow over her. The sharp kicks in her side caused her to cough up blood. She could feel them all around her. They were all over her, beating her to a bloody mess.  
  
/ Feels like home… Just wish Seto was here./ She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugioh was still in utter shock. He hadn't killed anyone in years. He couldn't believe it. He was trying to save her and he killed her. Her body was still there. He looked at the lifeless body that was his doing. He shuddered at the sight.  
  
  
  
He looked up at Seto Kaiba brooding by the fountain. He really cared about that girl. Maybe even…loved her. He'd only seen him care about two people like this: Mokuba and himself. He looked at his reflection.  
  
  
  
/ Ya disgust me! Ya won tha battle ya crazy buzzard!! Stop mopin' like a cat in front of'a fish tank!!/  
  
  
  
Yugioh looked up shocked. He could still hear Jesse.  
  
  
  
/ Jessica?/ He said.  
  
  
  
/ In living color. Or dead now Ah suppose./ She said.  
  
  
  
/ I'm sorry./ He said.  
  
  
  
/ Ya kuso right you're sorry!! Ah'm getting tha beating of ma afterlife because of ya! All tha people Ah killed are sent ta tha Graveyard of tha Cards. That's where Ah am. Until ma body gives out because tha will ta live is elsewhere. Namely heah. But Ah guess Ah git whot Ah deserve right? Ah mean tha good guy beats tha bad guy and tha bad guy dies right? Everyone's happy./ She said.  
  
  
  
/ No, everyone's not happy. I can never pick up a card again and Seto Kaiba is a shell of his former self./ He said.  
  
  
  
/ Oh…well, guess not than. Ah'm getting whot I deserve though right? Just like ya said. Ya were goin' ta beat me and it had ta end./ She said.  
  
  
  
/ No…Jesse…you didn't deserve this. No one deserved whatever happened to you in the past. I didn't want this to happen Jesse. We wanted to be your friends. We still do./ He said.  
  
  
  
/ ……Y-You do?/ She asked.  
  
  
  
/ Of course./ He said.  
  
  
  
/ ……Why? Why do ya want ta be ma friends? Ah've never had any friends besides Seto-kun. Ah've neva had anyone care besides him. Ah've done so many things ta ya and others. Ah don't understand why ya wont ta be ma friends. Ah'm not a friendly person. Ah've neva needed anyone befo. Ah…Ah don't know how ta be a friend./ She said.  
  
  
  
/ It's easy./ He said.  
  
  
  
/ Easy fo ya ta say! Ya didn't assassinate anyone did ya?!/ She said.  
  
  
  
/ Jesse…We want to help you. But we can only do that if you let us. No one deserves to be alone./ He said.  
  
  
  
/ …..Ah've been alone this whole time. Ah thought since Seto-kun left the orphanage that Ah would always be that way. Ah've beaten ya up, insulted ya, pushed ya away and even made attempts on ya lives. Now ya say ya wont ta be ma friends…../ She trailed.  
  
Yugioh waited in silence waiting for her to finish.  
  
/ Ah give up! Ya'll will. Ah'll let ya be ma friends! Ah suppose./ She said.  
  
" Yataze!!" Yugioh shouted jumping up from the fountain ledge.  
  
Seto Kaiba looked up at him like he was crazy.  
  
" * The boy's finally cracked.*" He thought.  
  
Yugioh, with renewed confidence and trust in himself and the cards, he grabbed his deck. He searched until he found the card he wanted.  
  
" What are you doing?" Seto asked.  
  
" You'll see." He said.  
  
Yugioh started chanting magic words with his eyes closed. When his eyes opened they had whited over and the card had too. He left the card go and it floated to the ground. A column of light shot up from the card and seemed to reach to the sky.  
  
The others had to shield their eyes. Yugioh stood with his arms crossed. When the light died down, they could make out a transparent figure in it. They hovered in the light for a few seconds and fell down to the ground into Jesse's body.  
  
" What is that?" Joey asked,  
  
" I don't know. It's still too bright." Tea said.  
  
" I can't see a thing either!" Tristan said.  
  
" Jessica!!" Seto cried.  
  
" What?!" They cried.  
  
Jesse was struggling to sit up on her own. She stayed up on her elbows and smiled at them.  
  
" Guess who's back." She said.  
  
They all smiled and ran over to her as her monsters were helping her stand. She stumbled a bit, but stood on her own.  
  
" You're alive?!" Yugi said.  
  
" Ya branded tha bull on tha backside Yugi! Ah'm alive!" She said.  
  
" But how? I thought Yugioh wasn't going to touch another Duel Monsters card." Joey said.  
  
Jesse laughed.  
  
" You males and your sensitive egos. One fatality and Yugioh goes all ta pieces. Ah agreed ta let ya'll be ma friends and he decided ta give dueling another go. How did you bring me back anyway?" She asked putting her arm around Yugioh.  
  
" Reborn the Monster." He said showing the card to everyone.  
  
Jesse caught sight of Seto leaving. She already knew he wouldn't stay around here very long. He wasn't a fan of 'Public Displays of Affection'. She would bet all her cards, she would see him again not too soon from then.  
  
" Yep. Ah'm back. And now that Ah am back, you monsters return to your cards!! You deserve the break." She said.  
  
Her monsters obeyed and bowed as their cards absorbed them. She picked her deck up and put it in her pocket.  
  
" Now let's git tha 'ell outta heah befo someone tries ta arrest me." She said heading towards the gates.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue  
  
Jesse returned to Japan with Yugi and co. to attempt a normal life. This meant no temper killings and no more card spells. She had apologized to Bakura-  
  
" Gomen nasai Ryou." She said bowing.  
  
" Quite alright Jessica." He said smiling.  
  
" What about me?!" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
" You? You get this." Jesse said.  
  
She put her hands on both his shoulders and moved in like she would kiss him, then kneed him in the groin at the last minute.  
  
" Aw!!" Yami Bakura cried out falling to his knees.  
  
" Next time you cross me, you don't just git a warning." She said.  
  
-And somewhat made peace with Yami Bakura. She only had one more thing to do:  
  
" Well here Ah am. At Kaiba mansion ta return Kaiba's deck." She said to herself.  
  
Jesse had been standing on the front step for 5 minutes wondering just what exactly she would say to him.  
  
" * Gee, Ah'm sorry fo kidnapping ya an' destoryin' ya house an' holdin' ya against ya will an' all? Nah, that'll neva work. Ah doubt he'll wont ta talk ta me fo a while.*" She thought to herself.  
  
Before she could lose her nerve, the door opened.  
  
" What do you…Oh it's you." Seto said.  
  
" Yeah." She said not making eye contact.  
  
An uncomfortable silence came between them.  
  
" So…." Seto trailed.  
  
" So…" Jesse also trailed.  
  
" So what are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Yugi and Yugioh?" He asked.  
  
" Well, yeah….Oh, * Giggles* duh! Ah came ta give ya back ya deck." She said handing it to him.  
  
He took the deck, then looked to her. When she met his gaze, pink crept into both their cheeks.  
  
" This is ridiculous. We're acting like we did on the playground." He said holding his forehead.  
  
Jesse laughed.  
  
" Ah suppose so. Ah don't think Ah've eva blushed this much since ya kissed me on tha monkey bars." She said.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair. Then received a bump from behind. He slightly closed the door to see what Mokuba wanted.  
  
" What is it Mokuba?" He asked behind him.  
  
" Ask her to come in." He pressed.  
  
" What?! No way!" He said.  
  
" Are you afraid she'll kiss you?" He asked making a face.  
  
" Afraid?! I'll show you who's afraid!!" He said.  
  
Seto grabbed Jesse by her waist and kissed her like he had before. Jesse had been a little confused by the whole ordeal. She certainly didn't expect it, but she kissed back. Mokuba smiled broadly at the couple in front of him. Seto broke away for a minute, but did not let Jesse go.  
  
" Alright, this isn't PG-13 so don't come back down the hallway unless your 17 or accompanied by an adult." He said.  
  
" Aww…!!" He whined.  
  
Mokuba went to his room. But he interrupted them again to say:  
  
" Seto and Jes-se! Sittin' in-a tree!! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"  
  
Seto Kaiba growled.  
  
" You will excuse me won't you?" He said walking in the direction of his brother's room.  
  
Seto stalked down the hallway rolling up his sleeve. No sooner had he cut the corner did he break into a run.  
  
" First comes love!! Then comes-Ah!!" Mokuba cried jumping out of the way of his attempt to grab him.  
  
" Get back here armpit!!" He yelled giving chase.  
  
Jesse sighed and sat on the couch grabbing the phone as she did.  
  
" Hello? Rescue 911?"  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
DT: What? You're still here? The story's over! Leave already!! 


End file.
